Froggit
Froggit, é um monstro em forma de sapo que o protagonista encontra nas Ruínas, Froggits também aparecem nas Ruínas como NPC's. Sua forma difícil: Final Froggit, pode ser vista no CORE. Sobre Aparência A aparência de Froggit no geral se parece com a de um sapo, ele é branco, somente suas patas dianteiras são visiveis, ele possui três pontas pretas no peito. Entre os seus pés frontais pode ser vista uma criatura pequena arredondada e olhos que piscam excessivamente, não se sabe ao certo o que pode ser já que nunca é mencionado em diálogos nem pelos Froggits em batalha. Personalidade Froggit é um monstro fraco, tenta fugir do protagonista quando a saúde dele está baixa e treme quando ameaçado. Ele é influenciado facilmente por comentários do protagonista, apesar de não compreendê-los. No entanto, ele também é um pouco informado, dizendo ao protagonista sobre as funções no jogo e explicando técnicas de poupar. História Principal Rota Neutra ' '''Enquanto o protagonista segue Toriel pelas Ruínas, eles encontram um Froggit. Esse não é um Froggit normal, seu ataque é 3 (não 4), um texto de ataque diferente (Froggit te ataca!, não Froggit pulou mais perto!, 20 HP (não 30), e 1 DEF (não 4), ele pode ser morto em um ataque, gerando 10 EXP e 20 GOLD; isso se Toriel simplesmente não o assustar e ele fugir. Após Toriel deixar o protagonista para executar alguns quebra-cabeças, Froggits amigos começam a aparecer. Eles podem falar com o protagonista (Seu coaxar é traduzido), e muitos deles transmitem informações básicas e importante dos jogos, como colocar o jogo em tela cheia apertando a tecla F4. O Primeiro Froggit aparece na sala imediatamente após Toriel deixar o protagonista e dá conselhos sobre como lidar com uma luta com monstros, encorajando o protagonista a mostrar misericórdia se os seus adversários não querem lutar. Este Froggit não aparecerá se o protagonista mata o primeiro Froggit. Em um longo corredor no Norte da Loja das Aranhas, o protagonista encontra três Froggits dando informações sobre o jogo, como um tutorial. * O primeiro Froggit no quarto informa o protagonista em pular diálogo utilizando o botão 'X'. Se o protagonista já ignorada através do diálogo antes de entrar no corredor, este Froggit não aparecerá. * O segundo Froggit diz o protagonista sobre como deixar seu jogo tela cheia usando a tecla "F4". Ele assume que F4 significa "Four Frogs ", embora só três são visíveis. ** O quarto Froggit '''citado acima, pode ser encontrado por meio de investigação da parede traseira, entre os dois primeiros Froggits. * '''O terceiro Froggit identifica o protagonista como um humano. Ele informa que se o texto de um monstro fica em destaque e amarelo, em seguida, o protagonista pode poupar esse monstro. O Froggit sempre diz isso, mesmo se o protagonista quase esgotar o contador de monstros se optar pela rota genocida. ** Se o protagonista concorda que o texto é útil, o Froggit diz que simplesmente poupando meios o protagonista não quer lutar e acrescenta que o protagonista pode um dia dar Spare mesmo quando o texto não está amarelo. Esta dica é uma menção a luta contra Toriel, em que o protagonista deve poupar Toriel repetidamente (Mesmo que o seu nome não esteja amarelo) para terminar a batalha pacificamente. ** Se o protagonista diz que o texto é inútil, Froggit diz a todos para jogarem fora seu texto de cor amarelo e alterá-lo para branco. Se o protagonista concorda, eles podem pedir ao Froggit para colocar de volta o texto, mas porque todo mundo jogou o texto de reposição amarela para fora, todos eles têm um texto de rosa. Outras conversações terão a Froggit dizendo que espera que o protagonista está feliz com a sua decisão. Perto da varanda com vista para a cidade (Ao lado da faca de brinquedo), um Froggit diz o protagonista que ele viu Toriel deixando a cidade com algumas compras, mas estava muito intimidada para obter um olhar mais atento. Em Hard Mode, o mesmo Froggit diz o protagonista que Toriel foi embora sem compras, o que explica por que ela faz torta de caracol em vez de Butterscotch Pie. Verdadeira Rota Pacifista * O Froggit na sala leste da sala do "Independence Test" comenta que o protagonista tem crescido em "uma pessoa muito ponderada e consciente." Ele diz que se era de seu conselho ou não, é muito orgulhoso do protagonista. * O primeiro Froggit no corredor lembra o protagonista novamente sobre o uso de X. Se o protagonista pula através de seu diálogo, eles comentam que algumas coisas nunca mudam. Se o protagonista não pule através do diálogo, o Froggit vão dizer que ele realmente amadureceu. * A segunda Froggit pergunta se o protagonista encontrou o quarta Froggit no quarto. * Se o protagonista não mudou a cor dos nomes, o terceiro Froggit pergunta se os nomes amarelos eram agradáveis ? por um tempo, mas que da próxima vez, o protagonista deve tentar um tom de verde. O Froggit perto da varanda é informado de que a porta fechando as Ruínas está agora aberta. Ele está ansioso para explorar o resto do Underground, mas uma vez que o protagonista diz que a barreira está bem aberta, ele diz ao protagonista que devem tomar este "um passo de cada vez." Rota Genocida Na Rota Genocida, todos os NPCs de Froggit estaram presente antes de que o protagonista esgota o contador de matar. Uma vez que o protagonista esgota-lo, no entanto, todos os Froggits estarão ausentes. Em Combate Aparece com * Froggit * Whimsun Ataques * Cinco pequenas moscas entram na tela uma após a outra a partir do topo. Eles vão parar por um tempo e, em seguida, avançar para a alma do protagonista. * Um pequeno sapo aparece no canto inferior direito da tela, e vai saltar com força aleatória para o outro lado do tabuleiro. * Há uma pequena chance de que um ataque semelhante ao seu ataque de mosca vai jogar, mas com as balas movendo-se suavemente para baixo em direção a parte de baixo da tela e não visando o ALMA. Estrátegia * Para poupar Froggit, o protagonista tem de cumprimentar-lo ou ameaçá-lo. Citações * Ribbit, ribbit. Neutro * Croak, croak. Neutro * Hop, hop. Neutro * Meow. Neutro * (Blushes deeply.) Ribbit... Comprimentar-lo * Shiver, shiver. Ameaçar-lo = Diálogos * Life is difficult for this enemy. Checar * Froggit attacks you! ataque * Froggit hopped close! Ataque * A pair of Froggits hop towards you. 'com outro Froggit' * Froggit and Whimsun drew near! 'com Whimsun' * Froggit hops to and fro. Neutro * You are intimidated by Froggit's raw strength. Neutro * You are intimidated by Froggit's raw strength. Only kidding. Neutro * Froggit doesn't seem to know why it's here. Neutro * The battlefield is filled with the smell of mustard seed. Neutral * Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway. Comprimentar-lo * Froggit não te entendeu muito bem, mas ficou com medo. Ameaçar-lo * Froggit está tentando fugir de você. HP * Froggit seems reluctant to fight you. as condições do Spare foram cumpridas Curiosidades * O primeiros Froggit que o protagonista encontra sempre vai dar 10 EXP e 20 de Ouro, bem como LV Up, ao passo que todos os outros Froggit dará apenas 3 EXP e 2 Gold. * O nome de Froggit é uma junção de frog e ribbit . * O texto do Froggit "Life is difficult for this enemy" é uma referência a Caco, o Sapo, e sua canção Não é fácil ser verde . * O texto do Froggit " Froggit doesn't seem to know why it's here " é uma referência para a lista de membros da equipe do Kickstarter de Undertale. A entrada final sobre a lista mostra uma imagem de um Froggit com a legenda " Froggit doesn't know why he's here " ** Curiosamente, a página Kickstarter refere-se a Froggit como "he (ele)", enquanto que todo o texto no jogo refere-se a Froggit como um "it". * O jogador pode abrir um arquivo chamado '14_old' através de um aplicativo de texto nos arquivos de Undertale Demo . Se o fizer, revela uma Froggit composta de uns e zeros. de:Froggit en:Froggit es:Froggit fr:Croâpaud ja:Froggit pl:Froggit ru:Фроггит uk:Фроггіт zh:青蟈 Categoria:Ruínas